<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caught in the act by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957359">Caught in the act</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Exactly What It Says on the Tin, F/M, Infidelity, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mind the tags, folks!<br/>Don't like the tag?  Don't read.<br/>Curate your own fandom experience.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Levy/Noah Reid, Noah Reid/Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sound of skin on skin slapping, and the slick slide of Dan’s cock inside Noah’s tight ass, filled the room.  Noah, long since rendered non-verbal, moaned incoherently, while Dan made animalistic sounds as he thrust in and out of Noah’s ass.  Noah came first, his right hand pumping his own cock while his left kept him balanced on the bed, Dan fucking him from behind.  The rising crescendo of Dan’s delicious vocalizations let Noah know he was close and Noah pushed back, revelling in the feeling of Dan inside him.  He reached his own come-covered hand back, feeling Dan’s balls tense in anticipation, knowing that the point of no return was oh so close.  Dan’s voice cracked at the top of a groan, part way through Noah’s name, his orgasm wracking his entire body as he jerked forward, emptying himself in Noah’s ass.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no turning back.  Despite the fact that the bedroom door had opened, and standing there was Noah’s fiancee, Clare.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan gasped, and on instinct pulled back, wincing at the drag of his sensitive cock, a trail of come strung between himself and Noah’s ass, and the remainder that was now starting to leak down his leg.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dazed, Noah took a moment to notice Clare in the doorway.  “Fuck!” he cried, scrambling to pull up his pants.  Frozen in place, Clare couldn’t tear her eyes away from Noah’s graping asshole, red from stretch, and oozing with Dan’s release.  She gave her head a shake and rushed out of the room.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah met her in the livingroom, his pants arranged properly, but still shirtless.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you said that kiss in Tuscany was nothing!” she exclaimed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah scrubbed his face, still a little disoriented.  “Uh. Ok, so maybe it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> nothing.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a couple of months.  A couple of months of rebuilding trust.  Reassurances.  Promises.  But realistically, it had been easier to feel secure by virtue of simple distance from Dan.  And promises had been broken before.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, you don’t...or rather you </span>
  <em>
    <span>shouldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>, plan to spend your life with someone you can’t trust, and so ultimately, choices were made, and wedding plans continued.  It was stressful.  Pressure was intense from both sides of the family.  One side that had unbridled enthusiasm for Noah and Clare to tie the knot, and the other...well, the other was less than excited.  As though they knew something no one else did.  Even though Noah’s indiscretion(s) had been kept as a dirty little secret between the three of them.  Clare had even indulged in Noah’s predilection for ass play since catching him with Dan, thinking that would satisfy that side of his desire.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trouble is, Dan Levy is like a drug.  And once addicted, there’s no turning back.  It’s just a constant chase of the next high.  Which is how Noah found himself in Dan’s bedroom after his LA show mid-February, slicked up with lube, pounding into Dan’s ass, a plug that bounced against his prostate secure in his own ass, head tipped upwards, eyes rolling so far back from the immense pleasure of Dan’s tight heat.  They hadn’t been at it for long when Noah’s phone rang with a FaceTime call - Clare.  Knowing that he needed to answer, to try and avoid hard answers later, he pulled out of Dan, and quickly threw on a t-shirt.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi!” he answered, trying to sound normal, and not as though he had just had his dick buried deep in his former boss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi honey,” she replied, yawning slightly after a long day at work.  “How was the show?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah ran his hand through his hair.  “It was great!  I did a duet with Sarah, and everyone loved it!  The crowd was a little loud though, and I had to remind them to leave the cast alone…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Noah trailed off, as Clare’s expression had gone cold.  He turned around just in time to see Dan walking back from the washroom, buck naked.  </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> That </em> was a difficult conversation.  Realistically, one that never should have happened via FaceTime.  But with a couple stops left on the tour, and the time to travel home still separating them physically, it was only fair that things left unsaid by Noah, but broadcast accidentally by Dan, be explained.  </p><p>Noah sat back while anger poured from the screen.  He did his best to provide meaningful and truthful answers to Clare’s questions.</p><p>“Is this why you always close your eyes during sex?”  <em>...yes?</em></p><p>“Is this why you kept calling me your roommate?”  <em>...not at first, at first it was just cute, then it felt more accurate</em></p><p>“How long has this been going on?”  <em>Honestly, just since Tuscany</em></p><p>“Has there been anyone else?”  <em>No</em></p><p>
  <span>“Do I need to worry about..catching anything?” </span>
  <em>
    <span> No, we’ve both been tested, and you and I were taking extra precautions to avoid pregnancy, so you have nothing to worry about.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>“Do you even love me?” <em>yes, but not like you deserve</em></p><p>The expression on her face softened.  Sad.  Realizing that this was less about her, and more about someone she cared deeply about having willfully ignored a crucial piece of his identity, for her sake.  She furrowed her brow.  </p><p>“Do you love him?”  a whispered, broken <em>yes</em></p><p>“Does he know?” Noah shook his head.</p><p>For all intents and purposes, the conversation was over then and there.  There wasn’t really anything left other than logistics to discuss in between the second and third legs of Noah’s tour.</p><p>And in time, it would be okay.  Circumstance and timing would result in them being unable to sublet their apartment and divvy up their shared property until after the pandemic related restrictions were lifted.  This gave them a lot more time to talk, and without the pressure of a wedding, or the expectation of intimacy, they rediscovered the spark of friendship that had initially drawn each to the other.  And a final act together, a video for Noah’s song about resilience, would be filmed and shared with the world.  The smiles as they danced together genuine.  The champagne a toast to a happy future - apart, but still on each other's side.  And one last kiss for cinematic effect. A kiss goodbye.</p><p>But for now, Noah was in California.  Safely sandwiched between Dan and Redmond, trying hard to hold onto whatever composure he possibly could.  The one with opposable thumbs made Noah tea, and the one with the soft, red fur pressed his head into Noah’s lap, graciously offering his ears for soothing pets.  </p><p>“How is this fucking happening?” Noah asked, of no one in particular.</p><p>“I’m sorry?” Dan asked, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.</p><p>Noah groaned.  “I’m living Patrick’s fucking life.” </p><p>“Well, then, how...serendipitous.” Dan murmured, pulling Noah in closer.  He pressed a kiss to Noah’s temple, and between the feeling of Dan’s strong arms around him, and tenderness of the kiss, Noah broke.  He turned towards Dan, and buried his face in his chest, and cried.  Dan just held him, as the sobs wracked his body.  </p><p>The tears slowed.  Dan brushed Noah’s curls off his forehead.  “Hey, let’s get you to bed.”</p><p>Noah, full of phlegm, and still teetering on the edge of breaking down again, just nodded.</p><p>They brushed their teeth at the sink together, and stripped down to their underwear.  </p><p>Dan crawled into bed first.  He held the blankets up expectantly, and Noah slid under.  </p><p>Tonight had been <em> a lot </em> and he wasn’t really sure where he stood with Dan.  Now that his entire truth had been spoken - owning up to the infidelity meant he had to confront the tilt of his moral compass, he didn’t feel confident that Dan was in this for real, or just for the sex.  Was he just another cheating asshole?  Or, is it possible that good people sometimes make the right choice, just at the <em> really </em> wrong time?  The possible collateral damage made his head hurt, and he didn’t want to think about it anymore tonight.  Besides, he got part of his answer when Dan dragged him onto his chest, tipping his chin up for a kiss, wrapping his arm tight around his shoulders.  </p><p>The look in Dan’s eyes reflected Noah’s vulnerability.  “I love you, Noah.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>